Inuyasha, Seshoumaru e a Feiticeira Youkai
by Amaterasu Akai
Summary: Inuyasha e Seshoumaru foram enfeitiçados, agora terão que se juntar para procurar quem fez isso com eles. resposta ao desafio irmãos querendo ou não
1. Maldição Feita

Inuyasha, Seshoumaru e a Feiticeira Youkai

Caítulo 1- Maldição Feita

Seshoumaru estava andando na floresta, junto com Rin e Jaken.

-Seshoumaru-sama!!Me espera!; Rin como sempre estava tentando acompanhar os passos longos de Seshoumaru.

Era um dia calmo e até normal, mas derepente, aparece no caminho do trio, uma youkai de aparência jovem, cabelos vermelhos e lisos, olhos dourados que expressavam nada a não ser ódio.

-Olá, você deve ser o Seshoumaru, não?; ela estava frente a frente com ele e sem nenhum medo.

-O que você quer?; ele perguntou de uma vez, mostrando que não gostara dela.

Ela riu e disse o motivo; -Vingança; nesse momento seus olhos ficaram mais vermelhos que o fogo e ela conjurou uma magia, que não parecia grande coisa, mas apenas parecia. Uma bola de energia azul, não muito grande mas em alta velocidade atingiu em cheio o coração do Youkai de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o desmaiar.

-Agora só falta você; ela disse olhando para Rin; -Irei levá-la comigo; Rapidamente pegou Rin. Enquanto ela sumia literalmente na fumaça levando a garota ela murmurou;-Bom, já vim fazer o que queria aqui, agora a segunda parte do plano é com você, Narak...; seguido de um sorriso perverso.

-Ah Não! Não leve a criança inútil!; Jaken gritava desesperado, pois se seu senhor acordasse sabendo que Rin foi levada e ele não fez nada...Retalhá-lo seria pouco.

Após uns 10 minutos do ocorrido, Seshoumaru acorda se sentindo um pouco estranho. Jaken que estava ao seu lado,contou de uma vez que Rin foi levada pela Youkai.

-Jaken seu idiota!; ele deu um murro no servo e ja ia andando atrás da Youkai sequestradora, quando...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto isso, estava Inuyasha, kagome, Sangô, Mirok, Shippou e Kirara na floresta. Kagome outra vez sentira que um fragmento da jóia estava por perto, vinha alguém chegando cada vez mais rápido deles, era a youkai que sequestrara Rin.

Ela riu dizendo; -Não me diga que você é o filho de Inu Taishou!; vendo inuyasha a sua frente.

-Sou sim, porque sua Youkai idiota?; ele disse quase rosnando.

-Filho de um poderoso Youkai com uma mera humana...; Ela disse mais para si do que para ele.

-O que você quer!?; ele disse perdendo a paciência e partindo para o ataque.

Inuyasha dava um de seus saltos, ia atingir a youkai por cima, mas ela fez uma barreira que o jogou longe sem ele nem encostar nela.

-Não pode me deter! Seu meio youkai!; Ao dizer isso, usou o mesmo ataque que em Seshoumaru, e a bola foi direto no coração de Inuyasha, também o fazendo desmaiar; - Você terá o mesmo destino que seu irmão!.

Kagome,então atirou uma de suas flechas sagradas na feiticeira, que acertou em seu braço, fazendo-o deteriorar;

-Me pagará caro por isso, humana!; ela falou irritada e sumiu novamente na nuvem de fumaça.

Todos, ao perceberem que o perigo passou, foram correndo para ver como Inuyasha estava e se surpreenderam ao ver que ele tinha apenas alguns arranhões.

-Que estranho...que tipo de ataque foi aquele que nem machucou Inuyaha?; Kagome estava estranhando.

Inuyasha acordou, lentamente.

-Inuyasha você está bem?; mesmo vendo que ele estava normal, a garota ainda se preocupava.

-Senhorita Kagome, será que ela fez algum tipo de feitiço?; Mirok também estava desconfiado.

Aos poucos as garras de Inuyasha foram desaparecendo, virando unhas normais, seu cabelo havia ficado preto e seus olhos perderam a cor âmbar, dando lugar aos castanho-escuro. Todos olharam com espanto.

-Mas hoje não é o primeiro dia do mês..Deve ter sido aquela Youkai!; inuyasha deduziu certo.

-Mas ela disse que ia fazer com você o mesmo que fez com Seshoumaru...Então isso significa que...ele virou humano?!; Sangô acertou.

Todos olharam com mais espanto ainda. Como já estava anoitecendo, resolveram ficar onde estavam mesmo. Porém, um youkai verde começou a gritar na mata.

-Inuyasha!!; aiai...o que eu não faço para o Seshoumaru-sama ficar a salvo?!; Ao escontrar todos, disse com tom de vos desesperado: - O Seshoumaru-sama está sendo atacado! Por favor ajudem!.

-Então é verdade que ele virou humano?; Mirok perguntou diretamente.

-Sim; jaken falou de uma vez.

-Vamos lá Inuyasha, temos que ajudar, apesar de tudo ele é seu irmão...; Kagome disse isso tantas vezes que acabou convencendo-o.

-Só não poderei ajudar de mais, já que estou como humano também.

-Não tem problema, nos fazemos isso; Sangô falou

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seshoumaru nem acreditava que isso estava acontecendo com ele, ao ver dez youkais minhoca o cercando. O agora humano, se sentia inútil, dependente de alguém para sobreviver. Os youkais iam lhe atacar naquele momento, quando uma flecha sagrada atinge dois deles e Mirok jogando seus selos imobilizando uns enquanto sangô atirava se osso voador neles e Shippou com seu fogo de raposa acertou um. Os youkais foram mortos rapidamente.

Seshoumaru se sentia mais nútil ainda por depender de seu irmão e sua turma de humanos.

-Seshoumaru-sama! O senhor está a salvo que bom!; Jaken dizia correndo ao seu encontro e chegando lá recebeu um soco na cara.

-Eu disse para que você não os chamasse...; ele disse muito mau-humorado.


	2. Lembranças de um Passado Distante

Inuyasha, Seshoumaru e a Feiticeira Youkai

Capítulo 2- Lembranças de um Passado distante

- Feh! Então é assim que você me agradece por te salvar, Seshoumaru?; Inuyasha falou com um olhar entrecortado para ele.

Seshoumaru havia perdido suas garras, seus cabelos ficaram castanhos-escuro, perdeu suas marquinhas no rosto e a lua na testa, suas orelhas pontudas, deram lugar à orelhas normais, seus olhos que antes eram âmbar, ficaram castanhos-escuro também.

Inuyasha ao dizer aquilo para seshoumaru, lembrou de uma coisa que ocorreu quando era pequeno.

-------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

Inuyasha estava brincando de bola sozinho, na vila em que sua mãe morava. Ele estava um pouco triste, os humanos não brincavam com ele por ele ser meio-youkai e os youkais não o queriam perto por ele ser meio-humano. O pequeno Inu se sentia sem um lugar.

Ele referia não pensar nisso para não se entristercer de mais e preocupar sua mãe. Então voltou a bricar, até que sua bola caiu do outro lado da ponte, que dava caminho para a floresta e desapareceu.

Ele então foi buscá-la. A bola havia parado exatamente do lado de seu meio-irmão, seshoumaru, que aparentava uns 12 anos de idade. mas apenas aparentava, seshoumaru estava lutando de verdade com outro Youkai. Ao ver a bola e Inuyasha ele simplesmente se abaixou até o chão, pegou o objeto redondo e furou com as unhas.

-Isso é para você aprender a não se meter aonde não e chamado; ele disse com muita frieza na voz.

Inuyasha tentava segurar as lágrimas mas não conseguia. Seshoumaru, jogou a bola furada em cima de Inuyasha. O objeo caiu no chão. O pequeno garoto o pegou e saiu correndo.

A mãe de inuyasha, Izayoi, ao vê-lo chorando e com a bola furada, imaginou o que havia acontecido. Então o abrasou como sempre fazia, com ele de costas para ela. isso era a única coisa que reconfortava Inuyasha naquela época.

-mamãe...; ele murmurou.

---------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK----------------------------

Seshoumaru percebera que Inuyasha estava pensativo mas não ligou muito para esse fato e continuou falando.

-Ora, Inuyasha! Você não fez nada!; ele disse sorrindo triunfante por dentro, afinal pelo menos não fora seu irmão chato que tinha lhe salvo a vida.

-E você também não!; Inuyasha se sentia muito feliz em dizer isso, pela primeira vez seu irmão era alguém normal e não melhor do que ele, como o próprio achava.

Seshoumaru ignorou o comentário e saiu andando.

-Aonde vai Sehoumaru?; inuyasha estava curioso, seu irmão em forma de humano querendo andar em lugar cheio de youkais era inacreditável.

-Buscar Rin, aquela bruxa a levou; ele disse de costas para Inuyasha e todos os outros.

-Seshoumaru, espera!; Kagome falou indo ate um pouco mais perto dele; -Acho que podemos ajudar, afinal, todos juntos ficará mais fácil de resgatá-la e de vocês dois voltarem ao normal.

Seshoumaru ia recusar a proposta, mas pensou em Rin, não podia deixá-la com aquela bruxa. Ele não adimitia, mas gostava muito da garota. Então ele resolveu engulir seu orgulho, pela Rin.

-Esta bem; ele disse, porém sem perder o ar superior e arrogante de sua voz.

-Está quase anoitecendo, devemos descansar, amanhã buscaremos informações na vila da vovó kaede; kagome disse olhando para Seshoumaru.

-Eu estou fazendo uma fogueira, parece que essa noite vai ser fria; disse Mirok, colocando lenha e acendendo a fogueira.

Jaken que até então estava desaparecido ou seria escondido? disse: -Ora essa! Onde já se viu! o Sesnhor seshoumaru pisar em um vilarejo cheio de reles mortais!; ele então leva um belo soco na cara de Seshoumaru.

-calado jaken!

-Sim, Senhor seshoumaru!; ele disse passando a mão no rosto e esfregando, tentando fazer a dor passar.

-Vamos dormir então; Kagome pegou mais um daqueles colchões para acampamento que ela tem e dá para seshoumaru. Que aceita, afinal o corpo dos humanos é mais fraco e ele não poderia ficar doente logo agora.

-..; ele apenas estendeu a mão e pegou, sem dizer nada. Deitou-se lá e dormiu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era bem cedo, sangô foi a primeira a acordar e fo chamando os outros para começarem a longa caminhada até a Vila da Sacerdotiza kaede. Chegaram lá quase no final da manhã.

O grupo era alvo de varios olhares curiosos afinal, Inuyasha para os outros estava quase irreconhecível e o outro jovem ninguém sabia quem era. E nem imaginariam. Eles pararam em frente á casa da Kaede, que estava lá, fazendo seu almoço.

-Vovó Kaede!; Kagome falou um pouco aflita; -Voltamos e precisamos de sua ajuda.

-Sim, vejo que sim, Kagome. O que aconteceu com Inuyasha? E quem é esse jovem?; ela perguntou apontando para Inuyasha e Seshoumaru.

kagome contou toda a história à sacerdotiza, em mpinimos detalhes.

-Bom, com certeza era uma Feiticeira Youkai. Ultimamente tive notícias que uma feiticeira, com exatamente essa descrição tem atacado os vilarejos ao sul daqui. me parece que se chama Yuka.

-Hum; Mirok falou então; -Devemos ir lá.

-Então Kaede? Como fazemos para os dois voltarem ao normal?; sangô perguntou

-Suponho que vocês tenham que matar a Youkai.

-O que?; todos menos Seshoumaru, que já esperara a notícia, disseram.

-Bom, de qualquer jeito teremos qu ir, afinal eles não podem fcar assim para sempre; kagome disse preocupada.

-Vamos logo então, que ficar conversado não vai adiantar nada!; Inuyasha falou se levantando e saindo pela porta da cabana.

Todos foram atrás se despedindo da sacerdotiza. E foram rumo ao sul.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto isso, na caverna em que a Youkai feiticeira vive e onde escondeu Rin.

-Fique quieta criança humana!; a Youkai já não aguentava mais a Rin se debatendo e falando toda hora.

-Você vai ver! O Seshoumaru-sama virá me salvar!; ela falou com convicção.

-Se ele ainda estiver vivo...;ela disse com um olhar cruel à pobre criança. -se ele não vier em três dias, você morre!.

Rin olhava a Youkai com lágrimas nos olhos, muito triste.

-Tenho que fazer uma coisa..; a Youkai pou um pedaço de pano, amarrou na boca da garota e a colocou no fundo da caverna, bem escuro.

Yuka some em sua cosumeira nuvem de fumaça assim que esconde Rin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Youkai reaparece em frente a narak.

-HuHuHuHuHu; ele ria, estava certo de que agora Inuyasha morreria e juno com ele seu desprezível irmão; -Conseguiu fazer o que falava tanto não é?

-Sim, finalmente eu me vinguei, tranformando os dois em humanos; ela disse isso, se recordando do motivo de sua vingança.

----------------------FALSH BACK----------------------------

-Olá Inu Taishou; Yuka dizia atrás dele, ao seu ouvido, com uma voz e sorriso muito sedutores.

-Olá...O que quer aqui, no meu quarto?; ele disse rispidamente.

-Eu quero você; ela disse.

-Sabe muito bem que eu amo apenas uma pessoa, Yuka; ele disse com um olhar retalhador para ela, estava perdendo a paciência com as investidas da Youkai.

-Aquela humana...; ela disse com muito desprezo; -Como pode preferir ela à mim?!; ela estava com muita raiva.

-Ao contrário de você ela tem coração; ele disse om olhar apaixonado; -Ela me ama de verdade e eu amo ela.

A feiticeira ficou realmente surpresa. Ela se virou de costas e sumiu.

-----------------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------

Ela estava com o olhar um pouco perdido, mas Narak logo chamou sua atenção.

-Você poderia me contar como fez eles virarem humanos?; narak estava curioso, afinal, jamais soubera de um feitiço que pudesse fazer isso.

-Sim. Acontece, que eu sou a única feiticeira que aprendeu como tirar a essência da jóia-de-quatro-almas; ela fez uma pausa e continou; -Eu faço uma poção, que eu mesma tomo, essa poção contém a essência da jóia, eu apenas passo ela através de uma taque para outro youkai ou hanyou. Se eu uso um pequeno fragmento para fazê-la, o fragmento perde a esssência. E ela só volta se a pessoa em que eu joguei o feitiço morrer ou eu.

-Interessante, você é muito esperta..; ele estava realmente impressionado; -Está dispensada.

-Sim, Senhor Narak; ela disse, fazendo uam reverência de joelhos para ele, se levantou e desapareceu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estavam todos andando na floresta, para o sul, procurando pistas. Já era à tarde. Como Inuyasha não tinha mais o olfato de antes, ficava mais difícil. Kagome tentava sentir a presença de fragmentos, mas não havia nada de mais.

-Olhem gente; Sangô dizia esperançosa; -Tem um Vilarejo mais a frente!; ela apontava para o horizonte.


	3. Um segredo se Revela

Capítulo 3- Um segredo se revela no coração do ex-Youkai

-É verdade, vamos mais rápido!; Inuyasha queria chegar mais rápido, não aguentava mais ficar andando sem pistas.

-Sim, vamos, eu quero encontrar logo a Rin; ele disse, todos podiam jurar que seu tom de voz parecia preocupado, mesmo não querendo demonstrar.

-Feh! Seshoumaru preocupado com alguém, com uma humana!; Inuyasha disse surpreso e não perdendo a chance de provocar o irmão. Inuyasha, sem querer lembrava de uma coisa.

-----------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------

Inuyasha, um pouco mais velho, corria das crianças da vila. Elas estavam lhe tacando pedras.

-Morra! Seu Hanyou!; uma criança disse com desprezo e lhe acertara uma pedra em seu braço.

O pequeno hanyou, muito assustado, corre mais. Chegando à margem de um rio, ele então, leva outra pedrada, fazendo-o cair nele. Ele estava se afogando, quando viu que seu meio-irmão estava do outro lado da margem.

-Seshoumaru! Me ajuda! Por favor!; ele gritava, engolindo muita água; O youkai, nem se virou para olhá-lo, seguiu seu caminho reto, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Inuyasha!; Sua mãe acabava de voltar da colheita. Ela jogou a cesta que estava carregando no chão e se jogou no rio, segurando inuyasha e o tirando de lá.

------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------

Seshoumaru continuou andando, como se não tivesse ouvido o que o meio-irmão disse, mas isso na verdae ficou gravado na sua mente. Afinal, por que se preocupava com a garotinha?

Todos andaram em silêncio até o vilarejo. Chegando lá perceberam que era bem movimentado, havia várias pessoas na rua, algus comerciantes vendendo produtos, barraquinhas etc.

-Bom, eu acho melhor nos separarmos para conseguir pitas por aqui; Kagome falou; -Eu vou por essa direção com a Sangô, Mirok e Shippou vão pela outra e Inuyasha e Seshoumaru vão para o lado oposto; ela apontava a direção que cada um deveria seguir.

-E por que eu tenho que andar do lado desse idiota e seguir suas ordens?; Seshoumaru olhava indiferente para a garota eperando uma resposta.

-Bom, se você se importa com a Rin, você devia fazer o que eu digo, assim podemos encontrá-la logo; ela disse fitando diretamente os olhos de seshoumaru. Que engoliu em seco, apenas virou e foi para o caminho que Kagome disse.

-Nossa Kagome! Sua idiota por que fez isso comigo?!; Inuyasha reclamava e falava alto.

-Inuyasha...Senta; ela disse em tom de voz normal, virou as costas e andou, deixando Inuyasha caído no chão.

-Kagome...Você..me paga! Isso doeu eu sou humano agora!; ele reclamava tentando fazê-la ouvir, mas a jovem já estava longe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de algumas horas a procura de informações sobre o paradeiro da Youkai, todos se encontraram no lugar marcado.

-E então?; Inuyasha perguntou.

-Conseguimos uma pista; Sangô respondeu; -Perguntamos a um mercador e ele disse que ouviu boatos que uma Youkai estava perturbando uma vila, que fica perto daqui. Ele disse que se continuarmos indo ao sul, encontraremos essa tal vila.

-Mas já está ficando tarde gente; Mirok falou olhando o céu, que já estava escurecendo; -Não vamos correr o risco de andar à noite nas florestas, ainda mais que estamos em desvantagem no grupo; ele falou se referindo à Inuyasha e Seshoumaru humanos.

-É Mirok, melhor arranjarmos um lugar para ficar, amanhã cedo partimos para salvar Rin e matar a Youkai; Sangô concordou como monge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eles conseguiram hospedagem em uma casa, de um comerciante muito rica da vila. Mirok, logicamente teve que arranjar a desculpa de que a casa do homem estava com espíritos ruins.

Eles ficaram hopedados no mesmo quarto, que era bem grande. Como nas outras vezes deram um belo banquete para eles em troca do favor do monge. Depois ele foi supostamente tirar os maus espíritos da casa. Mais tarde estavam todos alojados no quarto.

-Então, Inuyasha, você acha que vai adiantar matar aquela youkai para que vocês deixem de ser humanos?; ela perguntou um pouco preocupada.

-É lógico sua baka; Inuyasha ainda estava de mau-humor pelo que a Kagome fez com ele quando chegaram na vila e por ter que ficar tanto tempo ao lado de Seshoumaru.

-Ora, Inuyasha, está tão mau-humorado; mesmo estando em forma de humano não perdia o ar arrogante e também não ia perder a chance de provocar o irmão.

-Isso não é da sua conta Seshoumaru!; O hanyou respondeu quase gritando.

-Acho que viajar ao meu lado não te traz boas recordações, não é mesmo?; Seshoumaru provocou-o novamente.

-É Seshoumaru! Já que você sempre me tratou como um estranho e não como seu irmão!; Inuyasha rebateu à altura.

-Você não é meu irmão, é meio-irmão; ele disse com o ar arrogante e um pouco irritado; -E além do mais...Não era minha obrigação cuidar de você, para isso existia a sua mãe; ele disse virando o rosto, olhando em direção a janela do quarto.

As palavras que ele mesmo dissera, fizeram o youkai se lembrar de uma coisa.

---------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------

Seshoumaru ndava calmamente perto da margem do rio, pensando no porque de seu pa se sacrificar por aquela humana. Por um hanyou, afinal, o que ele viu de especial nela? Ele andava um pouco distraído, quando ouviu alguém correndo no outro lado do rio. O youkai olhou de esguelha, mas sem parar de andar.

-Inuyasha?; ele pensara no que o hanyou estaria fazendo, mas ele recebeu logo a resposta ao ver que algumas crianças gritavam e corriam atrás dele.

-Morra seu meio-youkai!; uma delas dizia e acertou uma pedra no braço do hanyou.

Ele reparou que Inuyasha correu mais um pouco, chegou a ficar bem na beira do rio. Uma outra criança pegou outra pedra e atacou Inuyasha, havia acertado na cabeça, fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio e cair no rio.

Seshoumaru coninuou andando, ele pensara que o irmão fosse ao menos mais forte para se defender de humanos.

-Seshoumaru! Me ajuda!; o meio-irmão gritava deseperado, engolindo bastante água.

O youkai notara então que a mãe do hanyou havia chegado.

-Inuyasha!; Izayoi largou a cesta mediatamente no chão e correu para salvar o filho.

Seshoumaru agora pensara, fazia muito tempo que não sabia o que era ter amor, amor de um pai ou de uma mãe. Chegara á concluão de ue sentia um pouco de inveja de Inuyasha. Mas ele jamais adimitiria isso.

--------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------


	4. Barreiras e Ilusões

Capítulo 4- Barreiras e Ilusões

Todos ainda estavam no quarto, após alguns minutos de silêncio geral, Kagome tentou "quebrar o gelo"; -Bom...É melhor irmos dormir né?; ela comentou sem graça.

-É...; Sangô respondeu se dirigindo à porta, junto com a amiga.

Elas caminharam em silêncio para o quarto ao lado, apenas quando já estavam dentro, começaram a conversar.

-Será que o Inuyasha sobrevive passar uma noite dormindo no mesmo quarto que Seshoumaru?; ela perguntava em tom preocupado.

-Ele sobrevive; Sangô tentava acalmar Kagome; -Já não sei o Mirok!; agora era a caçadora a estar preocupada.

Shippou acabou indo para o mesmo quarto que as meninas, já que era mais ligado à Kagome e não queria estar no meio dos irmãos quando a briga começasse.

-Vou dormir com você hoje; ele dizia com cara de medo

Logo o trio deitou cada um em suas camas e pegaram no sono rapidamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pois é...; Mirok tentava inutilmente puxar papo com os irmãos; -E aí gente? Ta todo mundo calado; ninguém respondia o pobre monge.

-cala a boca seu monge inútil...Estou tentando dormir; Seshoumaru disse, de olhos fechados, mas apenas sua voz mostrava a irritabilidade.

Mirok engoliu em seco, mas arriscou conversar novamente; -Mas...É...Vamos conversar, afinal teremos que viajar juntos por mais algum tempo...; ele dizia, porém estava com um pouco de medo, a única coisa que o deixava mais aliviado era pensar que agora que os irmãos são humanos completos, não podem matá-lo.

-Nem adianta conversar com esse aí!; inuyasha lhe respondeu apontando para Seshoumaru; -Ele é umk anti-social!; ao dizer isso, deu a língua para o meio-irmão, como se fosse uma criança.

-Inuyasha...Sua mãe não lhe deu educação o suficiente para você não saber que dar língua para os outros é feio, ou você ainda age como uma criança?; O ex-youkai agora fuzilava o outro com o olhar.

-Não te interessa!; Inuyasha estava revoltado.

-Não grite comigo...Se você fizer isso mais uma vez...; Seshoumaru disse em tom de aviso e ameaça de morte.

-Vai fazer o que hein? Agora você também é humano!; Inuyasha disse mais alto ainda.

-Calma gente...Olha, vocês são irmãos, não devem brigar assim; Mirok tentava inutilmente apaziguar a situação e o clima tenso.

Porém, o monge cometeu um grave erro ao dizer isso e entrar no meio dos agora humanos.

-Cala a boca, monge hentai!; Os irmãos disseram em uníssono, seguido de um cascudo vindo de Inuyasha e um soco na cara que o outro desferiu no monge.

-Droga...Eu não devia ter me intrometido...; Mirok disse, logo depois acaba desmaiando.

Os irmãos viram de costas um para o outro, ambos com caras emburradas.

-Viu o que você fez Inuyasha?; seshoumaru não ia perder tão cedo esse tom arrogante e ao mesmo tempo provocador.

-...O que eu fiz??!! Por sua causa é capaz da kagome me bater...; Inuyasha resmungava enquanto se dirigia para um canto do quarto, onde se sentou e fechava os olhos para dormir.

Seshoumaru fez o mesmo que o Inuyasha, mas se dirigiu para o canto oposto do quarto, perto da janela, dormiu logo também.

Mirok continuou estirado e completamente esquecido no chão do quarto, onde ficou desmaiado até o amanhecer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia seguinte estava muito bonito, o grupo se preparava para sair da vila e partir em direção de outra.

-Bom dia meninos!; Era Kagome falando em seu habitual tom alegre.

O único que disse algo foi Mirok, mesmo com a boca inchada pelo soco da noite passada; -Bom dia senhorita kagome e Sangô-chan...; Respondeu em tom cabisbaixo.

Inuyasha e o irmão nem responderam, ficaram de cara feia e nem se olhavam.

-Nossa Mirok! Te espancaram!; Sangô falou quase gritando e quando percebeu que alguns aldeões a olhavam com cara de espanto, levou a mão à boca com vergonha.

-É Sangozinha! Cuida de mim?...; Ele agora falava em tom descarado, se aproveitando da situação.

Sangô até que ia ajudar e cuidar do seu ferimento, porém...; -Grrrrr...Monge hentaaaaaaiiii!!!; Ela sentira uma mão em seu traseiro e nem precisava olhar para saber quem foi. Ela segura seu osso voador e bate com ele na cabeça do monge, que fica completamente sem reação.

-Por que??; Ele resmungava baixinho, assim que se recuperava e ainda fazia cara de inocente como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Isso é pra você aprender e deixar de ser um hentai!; Ela foi andando na frente com a Kirara em seu ombro, em seguida o resto do grupo começou a andar, deixando um Mirok receoso para trás.

O grupo seguia por uma trilha aparentemente normal, mas depois de andar duas horas sem parar, perceberam que estavam dando voltas no mesmo lugar.

-Mas que estranho! Nós andamos tanto...; Mirok comentara com Kagome, que estava ao seu lado.

-É...Estou sentindo uma energia maligna bem perto...; Kagome estava em alerta, olhando para todos os lados enquanto caminhavam, a procura do causador de tal situação.

-Melhor pararmos, andar não vai adintar nada só iremos ficar mais cansados; Seshoumaru se manifestara pela primeira vez desde que saíram da vila.

-É verdade...; Por incrível que pareça, inuyasha concordara com o outro.

Sendo assim, todos se sentaram na beira da trilha a procura de uma solução.

-Inuyasha...Eu sinto uma energia maligna mas nenhum fragmento da jóia; Kagome estava realmente preocupada.

-Bom, se o causador do problema não precisa da jóia para ter tamanho poder...Deve ser muito forte...; Sangô pensava alto.

-Sim; Kagome se limitou a responder apenas isso, não queria preocupar ainda mais o grupo, que já estava em desvantagem.

-Mirok, não tem nada que você possa fazer?; Sango perguntava alimentando até o ultimo fio de esperança.

-Bom...Eu posso usar alguns selos e procurar por aí, mas não sei se vai dar certo...; Mirok estava sério

Shippou, vendo que todos queriam fazer algo, resolveu ajudar e começou a farejar o cheiro de quem estava fazendo as ilusões. Kagome até que achou graça da situação, pois Shippou estava fazendo igual ao Inuyasha, parece que o youkai raposa tinha Inuyasha como um exemplo.

-Vou dar uma olhada por cima da floresta; Sango colocou a Kirara no chão, pediu para que ela se transformasse e sobrevoasse a floresta em busca de qualquer pista, a caçadora foi nas costas da gata de duas caldas.

-Feh! Todos vão fazer alguma coisa! Menos eu!; Inuyasha já estava ficando incomodado com aquela situação, não gostava de ficar sem fazer nada e só olhar. Ao que parecia, Seshoumaru nem se importava com a situação.

Mirok atirou seus selos para todos os lados, mas apenas um atingiu uma coisa.

-Gente!; o monge gritou; -Um dos meus selos atingiu algo, me parece uma barreira!

-O selo foi vaporizado?; Kagome perguntou ao ver cinzas no chão

-Foi sim; Mirok respondeu.

Logo Sangô chegava com Kirara.

-E então Sangô, viu algo?; Shippou perguntava com medo da resposta.

-Vi a floresta normal, mas um tipo de barreira não me deixou ir além, a Kirara até se machucou um pouco; Sango dizia, segurando Kirara, já pequena em seus braços; -E também vi um castelo, não muito grande mas tinha vários servos e senti uma energia maligna vindo de lá; a caçadora falou receosa.

-Aqui também temos uma barreira, mas será que é onde aquela feiticeira vive?; Mirok concluiu logo o pensamento; -isso poderia explicar as coisas estranhas que aconteceram aqui.

-Pessoal, afastem-se, vou usar uma das minhas flechas; Kagome já estava empunhando seu arco e flecha, agora se concentrava ao máximo. Porém ao mandar a flecha, ocorreu o mesmo que com o selo de Mirok.

-Essa magia parece bem forte. Não terá sido coisa daquela youkai?; Seshoumaru desconfiara.

-Pode ser, isso é um tipo de magia e é bem forte mesmo; Kagome concordara.

-Senhorita Kagome, será que se nós juntarmos nossos poderes não conseguimos quebrar a barreira?; Mirok supunha.

-Vamos tentar; Kagome estava novamente se concentrando, agora no arco tinha duas flechas, era a primeira vez que fazia isso.

Mirok se concentrava igualmente, seus poderes de monge junto com os de sacerdotisa que a Kagome tinha, formaram uma aura azul em torno das flechas e dos selos. Ao atirarem, se tornaram um atque só, a barreira tentava resistir, era como se medissem forças com o ataque, aos poucos foi cedendo e acabou ruindo.

-É! Conseguimos!!; Shippou gritava muito alegre; -Muito bem Kagome!

-E eu...??; Mirok estava isolado, coitado.

-Também foi bem Mirok!; Sangô tentava anima-lo, o que parecia impossível.

Quando a barreira foi quebrada, perceberam que não era dia e sim noite.

-Fomos enganados!; Inuyasha dizia com raiva.

-Será que andamos tantas horas assim? Eu nem percebi isso!; Kagome estava espantada.

-Com certeza foi uma armação para nos cansarmos rápido, aquela maldita youkai quer nos enganar; Seshoumaru falou deichando a raiva aparecer em seus olhos.

-Melhor acamparmos por aqui...Amanhã cedo chegaremos no castelo que eu e a Kirara vimos...; Sangô avisou.

-É, aí matamos logo aquela Feiticeira idiota e eu volto aou normal!; Inuyasha recuperava a esperança.

-Uhum; Sangô respondeu logo.

-Melhor dormirmos então; Kagome disse e pegava os sacos de dormir.

Acenderam a fogueira que Mirok preparou e logo foram dormir.


	5. Sentimentos Descobertos

Capítulo 5 - Sentimentos descobertos

----------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

Seshoumaru estava andando pelo corredor do castelo, ia no quarto do pai, falar com ele. Porém, ouviu pessoas falando lá dentro e como era youkai cachorro acabou ouvindo a conversa.

-Olá Inu Taishou; Yuka dizia atrás dele, ao seu ouvido, com uma voz e sorriso muito sedutores.

-Olá...O que quer aqui, no meu quarto?; ele disse rispidamente.

-Eu quero você; ela disse.

Seshoumaru ficou surpreso, talvez, aquela fosse a primeira vez que o jovem youkai expressou surpresa em seu rosto, mas logo se recompôs e continuou a ouvir.

-Sabe muito bem que eu amo apenas uma pessoa Yuka; ele disse com um olhar retalhador para ela, estava perdendo a paciência com as investidas da Youkai.

-Aquela humana...; ela disse com muito desprezo; -Como pode preferir ela à mim?!; ela estava com muita raiva.

-Ao contrário de você ela tem coração; ele disse com olhar apaixonado; -Ela me ama de verdade e eu amo ela.

O filho ouviu a conversa e ficou estasiado, nunca imaginara que o seu pai amava alguém tanto assim, mesmo sendo humana. Ele tinha que reconhecer, às vezes inu Taishou parecia humano, sentia até amor e vontade de proteger Izayoi.

Seshoumaru tinha medo de amar uma humana, de perder o controle de sua razão e ouvir o coração, tinha medo de amar e não ser correspondido por ser um youkai, por ser do jeito que ele é. Não queria ser rejeitado por sentir amor, nem que o seu amor sofresse por isso. O jovem também sentiu um certo desprezo pelas youkais, achava-as muito oferecidas, nunca iriam ser dignas de terem seu amor. Ao terminar de raciocinar, decidiu que nunca iria se apaixonar, fosse humana ou youkai, nunca iria amar alguém.

-----------------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------

-Nossa! Ele tá dormindo de verdade; Shippou exclamava enquanto sobia na barriga de Seshoumaru.

-É...Que estranho, geralmente é o primeiro a acordar, junto com Inuyasha; Kagome concordara com o pequeno youkai raposa.

Mal acabaram de falar, Seshoumaru acorda.

-Grr...Saia de cima de mim...; ele rosnava para Shippou

-Ah..ah...tah bom!; O pequeno youkai engoliu em seco.

-Já perdemos muito tempo, temos que ir logo!; Seshoumaru estava agoniado, sentia falta de Rin e nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se não chegassem a tempo, se ele ainda estivesse na forma de Youkai, tudo bem pois poderia usar a Tensseiga e ressusitar a menina, mas era humano agora.

-Tem razão Seshoumaru, vamos andando; Inuyasha concordou, ele sabia como era ruim ter a vida de uma pessoa amada em risco e sem poder fazer algo.

O grupo então continuou seu caminho. Agora não havia mais ilusão alguma.

-Gente...eu sinto novamente aquela energia maligna!; Mirok disse, com surpresa.

-O-o que é aquilo?; Shippou perguntou assustado aos amigos, via uma figura aparecer dentre uma nuvem negra.

era uma mulher, aos poucos ela tinha a face revelada, logo o grupo percebeu que era uma humana comum, mas em transe... Seu olhar era completamente desfocado e andava como se tivesse peso nos pés.

-Venham comigo...; ela disse ao chegar mais perto.

-manteha distância!; Seshoumaru avisou a mulher, podia ser uma armadilha apenas para baixarem a guarda.

Imediatamente ela parou; -venham, Mestra Yuka quer vê-los...É só me seguirem...

-Uhnn; inuyasha também desconfiava, podia ser uma segunda armadilha, mas tinham que arriscar; -certo! Nós iremos!; ele foi o primeiro a segui-la.

Foi seguido de Kagome, ele percebeu que a menina estava um pouco nervosa, então segurou sua mão. Kagome ficou um pouco corada pelo gesto tão carinhoso de Inuyasha. Coisa que dificilmente acontecia, mas bem, isso era quando el era mio Youkai, ser humano aflorava seus sentimentos.

Assim que a serva começou a andar, surgia fumaça de todos os lados da floresta, envolveu a todos, agora não viam mais nada, apenas a mulher...E assim foi por cinco minutos, antes de se depararem com uma casa muito grande, podia ser comparada a um castelo bem luxuoso, porém abandonado.

-É aqui..Mestra Yuka vos espera...; ela estendeu a mão e apontou para um corredor largo dentro do castelo.

E assim o grupo entrou no corredor, ao final havia uma porta, a qual seshoumaru não se conteve e abriu de uma vez.

mais uma surpresa, se depararam com um jardim, porém este só era agradável aos olhos da bela Youkai que estava na frente de seus olhos. O jardim tinha apenas plantas mortas e secas, um lugar bizarro. A terra era quase negra, havia bastante neblina, lugar que nenhum ser humano havia visto antes.

-Vejo que chegaram bem longe...; a youkai tinha um sorriso sádico nos lábios; -É realmente uma pena que tenham chegado tão longe apenas para morrer!; não fez nenhum movimento de luta, apenas riu de suas caras, queria torturá-los antes de matá-los, era muito grande seu ódio.

-Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Yuka!; seshoumaru estava demonstrando sua irritação agora.

-Ah sim! Quase me esqueci de você...e de seu irmão também! Gostaram do meu..presente?; a Youkai conseguia ser mais arrogante que o próprio seshoumaru.

-Cale a boca sua idiota!; inuyasha se irritara; -Vai ficar falando ou vai lutar?!

-Tem razão...então vamos logo...; ela nem ligava para o que falavam, achava que já tinha ganho a luta.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!; Gritavam em uníssono, Kagome atirara a primeira flecha, que foi vaporisada por uma barreira de energia muito forte de yuka.

Mirok jogou 3 selos em volta dela, que ao invés de serem vaporisados também, colaram na barreira, fazendo com que ficasse visivel sem ser atacada diretamente.

era uma barreira violeta, parecia que ia explodir, sangô tentou jogar seu osso voador, mas ele foi repelido e bateu em sua barriga na volta, com o impacto ela caiu.

-Sangô!; mirok correu para socorrê-la.

-Calma Mirok! Estou bem..; colocava a mão no quadril que doía bastante com a força do impacto.

Ela subiu em kirara, ia atacar mais rápido montada nela.

Kagome aproveitou o estado da barreira e atirou uma flecha de novo, essa fazia um enorme esforço para entrar na barreira...No final acabou entrando, mas ja não tinha tanta força e apenas fez um corte no braço de Yuka.

Inuyasha aproveitou o momento que ela abaixou a guarda e estava sem barreira, usando sua espada, partiu para cima dela. Yuka se virou para tentar defender o golpe de Inuyasha. Só que quando ele deu o pulo, surgiu uma figura de trás dele, era Shippou!

-Fogo de raposa!; ele atacou em cheio o rosto da Youkai, enquanto Inuyasha lhe fez um leve corte no ombro, já que não estava com seu poder.

-Você entrou no meio do golpe Shippou! Me atrapalhou!; Inuyasha zangou-se

-Ahh! Desculpa Inuyasha!; fez cara de choro a raposa.

a Youkai caiu no chão; -Isso não me machuca sua raposa inutil!

-Onde está a Rin?!. Seshoumaru perguntava perto dela.

-Ora! Aquela garotinha?! está preocupado com ela seshoumaru?...; podia estar caída no chão, mas não perdia esse ar de superioridade.

-Não...; ela tentava esconder a todo custo seus sentimentos.

-Então não tem problema se eu matá-la...Não é?; disse se levantando, e fazendo um gesto a uma serva que estava observando a luta; -Traga ela!

-O que?; Seshoumaru se surpreendera, a serva trouxe a menina, mas estava com uma faca apontada para seu pescoço.

-Não ouse...!; não se lembrava da ultima vez que sentiu um medo tão grande...medo de perder alguém que ama...Acabou se perdendo nos pensamentos, observando a face da garotinha, que estava em prantos.

-seshoumaru-sama!; ela gritava tentando se desvencilhar dos braços da mulher.

-Rin! Acalme-se! prometo que vou te salvar!; como queria correr lá e matar aquela desgraçada que ameaçava Rin! mas tinha que manter a calma...Sempre teve...

-Ahhh! Que bonitinho! O youkai gosta da garotinha! hahahahahaha; Yuka provocava Seshoumaru; -Saia!; a youkai o atacou com uma bola de energia na barriga, fazendo-o ser lançado a alguns metros no chão.

-Yuka!!!!!!; Kagome atirou sua flecha de um lado, enquanto sango atirou seu osso voador pelo outro.

logo foi ouvido um barulho. Não atingiram a youkai, ela sumira! O barulho foi do osso de Sangô ser atingido pela flecha de kagome, que logo depois foi vaporizada.

-O que???; ela correu para ver o estado do objeto, que estava bem rachado.

-Para onde a maldita foi?; seshoumaru agora estava com sua espada na mão, alerta.

-Vocês vão me pagar pelo que seu pai fez comigo!; uma das servas lhe jogou um cajado de madeira simples, fez um gesto e apontou o cajado para cima, fazendo surgir raios do nada.

-Ah!; seshoumaru exclamou, agora sim! se lembrava! Era ela, a youkai que seu pai recusou, apenas havia ouvido sua voz naquele dia; -Era você! A youkai que se atirou para o meu pai!

-Uhn...; ela desdenhou, era verdade...;-Morra!; novamente fez um gesto, olhando para Seshoumaru, mas o raio ia atingir Rin!

Seshoumaru percebeu, tentou correr, mas era humano, seria incapaz de chegar a tempo; -Rinnn!!!!!!!!!!; ouviu o som do raio cair, ao mesmo tempo se ajolhou no chão, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, agonia, raiva, dor, ódio...sentimentos que jamais pensara em ter e muito menos em demostrar publicamente.

-Ei! Está chorando por que? Eu sei que é duro ser irmão de um cachorro sarnento como o Inuyasha...mas fazer o que né?; uma figura muito conhecida do grupo dizia perto de seshoumaru.

-Kouga!; Kagome sorriu ao ver que Rin estava salva nos braços do lobo.

-Seu lobo fedido! O que faz aqui?!; Inuyasha não conseguia conter o ciúme, nem nessas horas.

-Eu fui passar no vilarejo da senhora Kaede, imaginando que a Kagome estaria lá, mas quando cheguei o servo do Seshoumaru me contou o que havia ocorrido; ele disse enquanto entregava Rin para seshoumaru.

-o-obrigado...; disse um pouco constragido, afinal não estava acostumado à tudo isso, segurava rin no colo; -Rin...está bem?

-Uhum; respondeu ainda em choque ao ver seshoumaru na forma de humano e lhe agradecendo!

Kouga já estava ao lado de kagome; -Kagome! Essa bruxa velha te machucou?

-Uhnn...Reencontros...Mais um para eu matar! HAHAHAHAHAHA; A feiticeira ria convencida, mandando novamente aqueles raios.

Kouga se desviou facilmente, com kagome nos braços. Seshoumaru correu com Rin e a pos atrás de uma enorme rocha e como proteção deixou com ela a bainha da tenseiga. Enquanto todos corriam, kagome teve uma brilhante idéia.

-Kouga, distraia ela..; cochichou para o jovem, ele imediatamente a largou e começou a correr em volta da bruxa.

-Mirok! sangô!; Kagome os chamou.

Logo os três se uniram e começaram a por em prática o plano de kagome.

-Isso não vai me entreter!; ela com o seu bastão, atingiu a barriga de Kouga, que caiu no chão, mas se levantou logo e partiu para o ataque.

-Sua bruxa velha...; ele dispara vários chutes, que acertam ela que dessa vez cai machucada.

-Eu..sinto...meu poder...voltando aos poucos!; Inuyasha exclamou para o trio.

-Eu também; Seshoumaru disse e já notando que alguns fios de seus cabelos já estavam voltando a cor normal.

-Agora é minha vez!; Yuka se levantou, e fez surgir fogo na ponta do cajado.

-Uhnn..Não será pareo para mim!; O lobo e a bruxa iam de encontro, frente a frente.

Mas outras duas pessoas vinham também, entre os dois.

-Pronto Seshoumaru?; perguntou Inuyasha correndo com a espada em mãos.

-Eu sempre estou pronto...maninho...; ele acompanhava Inuyasha, lutando lado a lado, quem diria que um dia fossem ver os dois assim.

E um pouco antes do choque entre o lobo e a bruxa, eles se metem, Inuyasha conseguiu cortar o bastão da youkai.

Seshoumaru correu mais um pouco ia atacá-la de lado, a bruxa, pensando que ele a atacaria com a espada, usou o que sobrara do bastão para segurar sua mão armada.

Ela não contava que seshoumaru fosse envenená-la, com apenas dois de seus dedos, das mãos que ela não segurou, fez um corte fundo no abdomem de Yuka, que gritou de dor.

Estava fraca, agora era o momento para o trio atacar.

-Agora sangô! Kagome se punha de um lado e sangô de outro da Youkai, ambas estavam com selos do mirok nas armas e kagome usava três flechas juntas.

seshoumaru, Inuyasha e kouga sairam de perto, ia ser uma grande explosão.

Sim, foi uma grande explosão de luz, as flechas dessa vez acertaram a bruxa, e o osso voador também.

Aos poucos yuka vaporizava devido ao efeito sagrado dos selos com a flecha.

Enquanto ela vaporizava, Inuyasha e Seshoumaru sentiam seus poderes totais voltando. A cor dos cabelos, dos olhos, as garras, tudo voltou ao normal.

-Acabou...; seshoumaru nem acreditava, tudo parecia um garnde pesadelo, e agora tinha acabado.

A mulher qeu segurava Rin vaporisava também.

-Seshoumaru-sama!; como ele sentiu saudade daquela vozinha gritando seu nome.

-Rin!; ela corria para ele, e quando chegou, o youkai reagiu inesperadamente,dando-lhe um abraço.

-Oras...esse é mesmo o Seshoumaru?; Kouga perguntou, não acreditando na cena.

-Se quiser continuar vivo, não faça perguntas idiotas, lobo; Seshoumaru retornou ao tom frio quando largou a menina.

-Er...tudo bem..calma!; Kouga disse sem graça.

-Lobo fedido, não está na hora de ir embora não?; Inuyasha já não se aguentava de ciúmes.

-Eu irei acompanhá-los até o vilarejo, afinal, tenho que deixar kagome em segurança.

-Ela não precisa disso! Eu já a protejo muito bem!; respondeu fazendo gestos com as mãos.

Kagome nem ligava para isso, ainda estava abobalhada com a cena que vira, realmente, Seshoumaru mudara muito.

-Então...É aqui que nos separamos..; Inuyasha disse, em frente ao Seshoumaru, mas desviando seu olhar.

-É..; naquele momento, o irmão mais velho se dava conta do quão sortudo Inuyasha era, tinha grandes amigos, que estariam junto com ele sempre. Ele tinha apenas jaken, que nem considerava amigo, e agora Rin, bem, ela sim, era muito querida pra ele.

Seshoumaru só percebera o quanto gostava da garota quando sua vida estava ameaçada. Se ela não estivesse correndo perigo, jamais teria aberto seus olhos.

-Vamos Rin; chamou a garota, mas ao invés de fazê-la andar, levou-a nos braços, ela estava muito enfraquecida, já que provavelmente não havia comido nem bebido água aquele tempo todo.

-Seshoumaru-sama...parece diferente!; a garota tagarelou enquanto recebia "carona" do jovem.

-É uma longa história...; falou, soltando um gemido de desânimo; -Depois eu te conto...

Depois da despedida, seguiram seu caminho. Kagome, não aguentando mais ficar calada, resolveu perguntar algo.

-E então Inuyasha, Você acha que o Seshoumaru mudou tanto assim?

Mirok, Sangô e Kouga que estavam flando naquela hora, se calaram, estavam muito curiosos para saber mais da conversa.

-...Aquele maldito!; Inuyasha desviava seu olhar do da kagome; -Já passei tempo de mais com ele!

-Mas vocês são irmãos, deviam ser unidos como eu e o Souta...; Kagome insistiu na conversa.

-Mas o Souta não é tão chato como o Seshoumaru!; o meuio youkai estava vermelho de raiva pelo rumo da convesa.

-às vezes o Souta é pior! Acredite!; ria lembrando-se de algumas brincadeiras do irmão que a tiravam do sério.

Inuyasha respondeu com silêncio. Já estava imerso em pensamentos, jamais imaginara que Seshoumaru mudasse algum dia, talvez ambos fossem iguais, talvez por isso se odiavam tanto. Mas agora encontraram alguém com quem se preocupar e amar...E algumas lembranças pra recordar, principalmente desses três dias! Afinal, eles eram irmãos..Querendo ou não!

Nossa! Pesso desculpas a todos os leitores! Esse cap tá muito atrasado! Mas enfim eu postei ele

Agradeço aos reviews e as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic até o final. Domo arigatou!!


End file.
